criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Knocks the Door
Secret Knocks The Door is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fifth case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the fifth one to take place in the Street Valley district. Plot While Aiden was talking with the player about the gang war, a CCN reporter named Louis Leroux informed them that there was a murder at the CCN HQ. Hearing that the team didn't hesitate to go there and discovered a CCN journalist Riban Priest lying dead beside a smashed computer with blood all over his head. The autopsy results showed that Riban was knocked out with a blunt object as a teapot and then was hit with the computer. The player & Aiden then registered the smashed computer as the murder weapon. The team talked with Louis who informed the murder. Louis said the victim was a very lazy person and had never finished any work in time. And he also said that he had interests in work when it's about any girl. Then they talked with Rachel Priest, the victim's sister who told them even though her brother was such a bad journalist, they had to bring his killer to justice. Per Rachel, they investigated the Railway Station where the victim spent a lot of time and got two more suspects, actress Felicia Steppingstone and Mayor Drew Winston. Felicia became happy to hear the news as Riban was stalking her without any reason for months and publishing fake stories which were as well as very much erotic. This was nothing as the victim even humiliated the Mayor in public. For that reason, Drew nearly sued him. Summary Victim * Riban Priest (Found dead with blood all over his head) Murder Weapon * Smashed Computer Killer * Not Yet Incarcerated Suspects IMG_20190201_191729_460.jpg|Louis Leroux Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate CCN Headquarters. (Clues: Victim's Body, Smashed Computer, Faded CCN Badge; Victim Identified: Riban Priest; New Suspect: Louis Leroux) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks tea) * Unlock Smashed Computer. (Result: Riban's Computer) * Analyze Victim's Computer. (06:00:00; Result: Hacked Computererased all data; Attribute: The killer has hacking skills) * Interrogate Louis Leroux about the victim. (Prerequisite: CCN Headquarters Investigated) * Examine Faded CCN Badge. (Result: Journalist Badge; New Suspect: Rachel Priest) * Inform Rachel Priest about her brother's death. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Railway Station; Prerequisite: Faded CCN Badge Examined) * Investigate Railway Station. (Clues: Torn Newspaper, Broken Camera; Prerequisite: Rachel Inteerogated) * Restore Torn Newspaper. (Result: Riban's Article about an actress) * Analyze News Article. (03:00:00; Result: Erotic fake stories about an well-known actress; New Suspect: Felicia Steppingstone) * Ask Felicia about the fake stories which the victim made about her. (Prerequisite: News Article Restored) * Restore Camera. (Result: Journalist Camera) * Unlock Journalist Camera. (Result: Victim's Camera) * Analyze Camera. (09:00:00; Result: Harassment Videohumiliated the Mayor of Alpha Bay in public; New Suspect: Drew Winston) * Ask Drew why the victim humiliated him. (Prerequisite: Camera Analyzed) * Go to Chapter 2. (No Stars) Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chaos in the Streets (5/7) ' ' Category: Alpha Bay Category: Street Valley Category: Cases (Alpha Bay) Category: Cases (Street Valley)